


You can put your cold feet on me.

by CrazyBoneLady



Series: Void and Steel [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Echo is a big softie, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, SO MUCH FLUFF, ikora needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBoneLady/pseuds/CrazyBoneLady
Summary: Echo and Ikora have some quiet time on the couch.





	You can put your cold feet on me.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Seigephoenix on tumblr.

Echo’s new apartment, 4 months post Red War

\---

Some people might think, that a big Exo-Titan, balancing a small teacup would be a hilarious image, well, so did Ikora, who sat on Echo’s couch, watching him trying to not spill any of the fruity goodness in the small cup. He placed it carefully in front of her on the coffee table, while the Warlock Vanguard lowered the datapad, she had been reading on. The Exo sat down next to her, looking quite curious. 

“Did you know, that there were… stories going around in the tower about the Vanguard and other leaders?” She reached out for the tea and took a careful sip. 

“Stories? Oh, these stories. Yes, Nevia reads them all the time.” Echo couldn’t help the low chuckle escaping him, as he shook his head. “They’ve been around for a while and you just noticed? Haven’t your Hidden told you?”

“They may didn’t dare to tell me.” Ikora frowned deeply and turned her gaze towards the man sitting by her side. “I’m not sure, if I should find this amusing, feel flattered or concerned.” 

“Maybe all of it?” 

That brought a small smile to her lips. It were moments like these, which made it all worth it. Ikora was busy most of the time, for very good reasons and Echo sometimes worried about her, so if he got the chance to offer her a moment of peace, a nice cup of tea and quiet spot to read, he would without hesitation, no matter if he had to drop his Crucible matches for the day. 

Everything was worth it to see her in just casual clothes, if he thought about it longer. 

To his surprise, Ikora returned her attention to the datapad, though she rubbed her bare feet against one another, as if she was uncomfortable. He was still learning about human physiology, so it might just be best to simply ask. “Something wrong? Are your feet hurt?” His dark red eyes focussed her, head slightly tilted to the side. 

“What? Oh! No, they’re just a bit cold. Maybe I’m just not used to be without shoes these days.” It was an attempt of a joke, he had to give her that, but if her feet were simply just cold, Echo could help. He was no Sunbreaker, their solar energy adding up to their own body heat, but as an Exo, Echo was warmer than a Human or Awoken anyway. 

He reached out and gently pulled her feet towards him. They were indeed cold to touch and he intended to fix that. Under the Warlock’s curious eyes, he not only warmed up the cool skin with his hands, he also started massaging the tension out of them. Standing and walking the whole day apparently did nothing good to fragile humans. Not, that he would call Ikora fragile ever, within her hearing range, at least.  
The pleased sigh leaving her lips told him, that he was doing something write and she returned to her readings, smiling softly. “What did I do to deserve you? Certainly, it must have been something good.”

“Don’t expect me to answer that.”, Echo replied with an amused expression.


End file.
